The touch screen technology is an intelligent human-machine interactive input technology, and the touch screen input is more intuitive than the traditional keyboard and mouse input mode. Currently, touch screens are mainly required by the consumer electronics industry, particularly by mobile phones, portable game machines, personal digital assistants, portable navigation equipment, etc. Touch screens are diverse, and the capacitive embedded touch screen is one of the most common types.
In the prior art, the capacitive embedded touch screen works mainly by means of human current induction, and touch electrodes are generally fabricated on two sides of a color filter (referred to as CF) by adopting two layers of indium tin oxide (referred to as ITO) in the color filter substrate of the capacitive embedded touch screen. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the capacitive embedded touch screen includes a back light source 1001, a polarizer 1002, an bottom glass substrate 1003, a thin film field effect transistor 1004, a liquid crystal layer 1005, a first ITO touch electrode 1006, a CF 1007, a top glass substrate 1008, a second ITO touch electrode 1009, a polarizer or cover plate 1010 and the like in sequence from bottom to top. When a finger touches the capacitive embedded touch screen, a coupling capacitor is formed between the user and the surface of the capacitive embedded touch screen due to human electric field, the capacitor is a direct conductor with respect to high-frequency current, and the finger draws tiny current away from the contact point. The current flows out through the touch electrodes, and the main controller of the touch screen accurately calculates the position information of the touch point according to the outflow current.
However, the ITO forming the touch electrodes in the color filter substrate of the capacitive embedded touch screen has high impedance, poor toughness and expensive cost, thus the touch screen with the touch electrodes made of the ITO has high impedance, large thickness and high cost.